


"What's that on your neck?"

by KorrasamianCity



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Being Rewritten, F/F, Gen, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korrasami - Freeform, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KorrasamianCity/pseuds/KorrasamianCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[THIS STORY IS BEING REWRITTEN!!!]</p><p>After a fun night with asami, Korra ends up having to hide a, ahem, hickey, throughout the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning-not-so-bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot before, but this is the first time I've ever posted anything.  
> Thanks for taking your time to read it!

“Ahh, f-fuck, d-don’t stop.. please.” Korra muttered with gritted teeth and eyes shut tight. She was sitting on Asami’s lap, who was tenderly kissing and nipping on her earlobe. The nonbender sucked on her neck, relishing in the squeaks and noises the avatar made. She mischievously grinned against her, and grazing Korra’s neck with her teeth, she bit harshly on the tender skin.

“Aahhh!”~

 

****  
  
 

Korra woke up sore and hazy, searching in her mind for what happened the night before. She lifted herself up and squinted her eyes to see in the darkness. She was in Asami’s bedroom. Her and her lover’s clothes were scattered across the room. The dark made it impossible to decipher what piece of clothing belonged to whom.

When her eyes adjusted to the lack of light, she slowly lifted herself off of the bed as to not wake up the other. She kneeled down and felt the floor for her clothes, grabbed at what felt like a shirt and shorts and quickly put them on. Being too eager to get to the door, she trotted to it and tripped over a shoe, hitting the ground with a loud thud.

...

Korra sighed. _Phew_. Thank spirits, Asami didn't wake up.

Korra lifted herself back up, and extra carefully, she tiptoed to the exit and silently walked out, staring into the room as she slowly closed the door. She sighed with relief, and slowly turned around to find Prince Wu curiously staring at her.

“AHA! I thought I heard something!” Wu chuckled with pride in his voice.

“Shhh! Asami’s sleeping!” Korra gritted her teeth.

“Sorry!” Wu toned down his voice but kept a stupid grin on his face, as if he knew something Korra didn’t. “Saayy, what are you doin’ in there anyways?”

“I was umm, uhhh,” Korra tried to come up with a lie. It was hard with him staring at her with that annoying expression. “I had to get something Asami borrowed.” Hopefully he’ll believe that.

“Well, if what she ‘borrowed’ was that shirt, I’m pretty sure that’s already hers.” Wu crossed his arms and smiled with satisfaction written on his face.

“What?!” The blue eyed girl looked down to find herself wearing Asami’s black and red tank top. Shit.

“What were you doing, Korra? And what’s that thing on your _neck?"_

Korra sprang up and her face went red.

“N-neck? Haha what?” She tried to nervously laugh it off, but to no use.

“Oh my gosh. It’s a hickey isn’t it?! Korra! You have a mmhm!-” The avatar quickly covered Wu’s mouth. “I said quiet! You’re going to wake someone up!” The prince slapped her hand away with a confused expression.  
“What are you talking about? Everyone but Asami is awake. They’re eating breakfast,” Wu trailed off “...Say, you _really_ must have tired her out.” He winked. “Shut up!” Korra blushed even darker, “We weren’t doing anything!”

“Your blush and your _hickey_ says otherwise.” He widened his smile.

“Shut up,” Korra brushed her hand along the side of her neck,  
“Ouch” It was sore. _Fuck, he wasn’t lying._

“Kneewww it.” His ego brightened.  
“Fine. Something kinda sorta might have happened. But you can’t tell anyone. Especially Mako, got it?”  
“Eh, it’ll be hard, but you have my word.”  
“I’m going to get dressed.Tell them I fell asleep in Asami’s room reading a book. That’s not too hard to believe, right?”  
“Ugh, fine. The real story is much better though!” Wu trailed back to the estate’s dining room with a finger in the air, mumbling to himself about how he could tell a better story.

 

****

 

Korra trotted to the dining room in her own clothes, with her shirt,although poorly, covering her neck. Hopefully Wu kept his word and did what he was told.  
As she walked in the hall she could hear Wu finishing a story  
“...And then when I walked in, She was on the floor confused as a badgermole in the water!-” Laughter followed suit.  
As she trotted through the doorway she could see Wu laughing at his own tall tale, Mako flipping through pages of a book, and Bolin laughing along with Wu with a hearty bowl of noodles in front of him at the table.  
“Uhh, hey. What’s going on here?” Korra stared at him confusingly, and the laughing seized.  
“Morning Korra! I was just telling them what happened when I walked in Asami’s room.” The avatar blushed and he stared back with a smirk. “Say, why don’t you sit by me?”

He patted the empty chair next to him, and she begrudgingly walked to the seat.  
When Korra sat down, Mako spoke up, “You’re not hurt, are you Korra?”  
“No. Why would I be?”  
“Wu told an interesting story, to say the least.”  
Korra gulped. “Oh really, What did he say?”  
“How he heard a thud. He went to go check on you, a lamp was on the floor and you were tangled in the wire. I don't know, the story's very confusing.”  
“I see.” She grimaced at Wu, who looked down at the floor sheepishly, then looked up to see Bolin stuffing his face with noodles.  
“What are you doing here, Bo’?”  
Bolin looked up with a mouthful of food, "Tenzin called and said that he needed to talk to you. I drove over here, but you were asleep, so I just stayed and ate breakfast until you woke up."  
"He's pissed, Korra," Mako chimed in, closing his book, "He called us all, actually. He sounded worried sick. You never told him that you were going to stay the night."  
Wu chuckled “I wonder why.”  
Korra stomped his foot under the table, "Spirits, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep here. It just happened." It wasn't totally a lie, right?

Mako studied her flushed face, confused, then just shrugged it off, "It's not me who you should be apologizing to; He sounded pretty worried."

"By the way," Bolin slurped, "Why did you spend the night? You were supposed to leave, but you didn't."  
"Uh, The thing is, I-I was reading a book, And I fell asleep." That on the other hand, was a total lie.

Wu snickered at the remark.  
The avatar hit him on the shoulder, making him wince and hold his arm, and getting Mako's attention.  
"Wu, everything okay?" He examined the scene across from him and his brows furrowed.

"Goodmorning everyone,"

Asami came into view from the arch door with her hair wavy and pulled back in a ponytail; Her clothing was loose and comfortable and she was makeup free.  
The non-bender strolled by and sat on the other side of Korra, yawning and rubbing her emerald eyes.

Bolin perked from his bowl and raised a brow, "Someone feels lazy today," He stated, referencing to Asami's clothing.  
"No, just tired." She smiled,  
"That's odd. You're usually awake much earlier," Mako mumbles, opening his book again.  
"I guess it's just one of those days," she lied much more convincingly than Korra.

Wu gave another chuckle which triggered a snarl from Korra, making him stop in his tracks.

The avatar rose from her chair and stretched,"Well Bolin, as much as I'd like to stay, I don't want to piss off Tenzin any more than I already have; let's get going."  
"But my noodles!"  
"Unless you want to clean Meelo's laundry, your noodles can wait."

 

****

Before she knew it she was already in the Satomobile with Bolin.

“What really happened?” Bolin asked, concentrating on the road.

Korra gulped. “What do you mean?”  
“Please. You and I both know that Wu made up that story.”  
“Really?” Korra chuckled. “Out of everyone, I thought you’d be the one to believe it.”  
“It was pretty obvious," He smirked, "But what really happened? You kept blushing and hitting Wu whenever he hinted about something. Even Mako noticed.”

The avatar buried her face in her hands. Bolin could hear a muffled groan.

“Hey, chin up,” Bolin pursed his lips. “It’ll get better when we all go to that fancy restaurant Asami’s been dying to go to. Y’know, like old times!”  
  
_Shit. I completely forgot about the restaurant._  
  
“Uhh, yeah, hopefully.” She fake laughed and stared at the view outside of the Satomobile, resting her head on the door.

After a few moments of blissful silence, Bolin looked in the corner of his eye.

“Korra, what’s that?”

Her face turned red. “W-what are you talking about?”

“That thing. On your neck-” His curiosity turned into an obnoxious smirk, “ _Ohhhhh._ ”

“Bolin, don’t you dare-”

“Don’t I dare what?” His grin widened.

“Don’t you dare tell anyone.”

“Sure, I won’t,” He chuckled “...If you tell me who gave it to you.”

“Bolin, no-”“Bolin yes! Tell meee!”

...“Promise me this will be a secret.”

“You know i’m bad at secrets, Korra.”

“Then I’m not saying.”

“Let’s see. Yesterday you were hanging out with Mako, Asami, and I at the estate, Mako went with Wu somewhere, I had to leave, and you spent the night there.. _Ooohhhh_.” He grinned.

“Bolin, don’t you say a word to anyone or so help me-”

He laughed, clutching the steering wheel. “Korra and Asami sittin’ inna tree-”  
“Shut it!”

Bolin’s laughter rang in Korra’s ears. Her face was on fire. His cheesy grin turned into a sympathetic smile “Haha, don’t worry Korra, I promise I won't tell anyone.”

“..Thanks Bo’.”


	2. Balance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pema has some interesting advice, followed by an odd game Tenzin made up.

Korra walked into the brightly lit kitchen through the maroon curtain, and smiled at Pema, who was washing dishes in the sink.

"Good morning Korra, have you talked to Tenzin yet? He's been worried sick." Pema hummed in a calming voice,"I'd be lying if I said I didn't worry a little myself."

Korra shook her head,"Eugh, I'm sorry Pema. I just accidentally fell asleep at the estate. It won't happen again."

The mother giggled, "It better not; if I have to listen to Tenzin's blubbering again I'll go ballistic," She sighed, "Speaking of which, he's in the courtyard with the children, Kya, and Bumi. I think they're playing some sort of game to entertain the kids."

Korra raised an arm behind her head and laughed, "Sounds fun."

"Anything to keep the kids in one place,"  
Pema chuckled and dried her hands with a small towel, placing it back on the counter. She raised a sympathetic grin at Korra and walked towards a cabinet.  
"Are you hungry hun? I could fix you something to eat if you want."

"No, no. I'm fine, Thank you." Korra smiled.

"If you insist, It's almost lunch anyways." Pema took a bag of tea from out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter next to Korra.

"I could make some tea for you to bring to them; It might cushion the blow for Tenzin if he happens to lose his cool." She smiled warmly while she studied Korra's face, making her blush.

"That might take a while, I-i'll take my chances." She nervously giggled, triggering her to playing with her hair. _Bad move._

Pema followed her movement, and her warm smile turned pale and wide eyed, "Oh my."

"I-is everything alright Pema?" Korra flushed deep red.

Many tense moments passed as they stood in silence.  
Her shocked expression turned into a smirk, then a loud burst of giggles, and spoke weak from laughter, "I knew something was up when you came in. I just didn't know _this_ -" She gestured to Korra's bruised neck, "..would be it."

The avatar was stunned and motionless; she didn't know what to say. Pema noticed Korra's anxious stance and her nurturing smile reappeared on her face,  
"Don't worry now sweetheart. I was young once too you know, Let's see," She gently put her hand on Korra's chin and tilted her head to the side, "Tsk tsk, it's pretty bad. I thought you were through with all the boy drama."

Korra blushed even darker and directed her eyes away from the trauma, "It's Uhh, not e-exactly a 'boy' actually.." She didn't know what was worse, the fact that Pema admitted she had to hide a hickey before, or the fact that she's skilled enough to know how to hide it.  
  


Pema's smile turned into another chuckle, "Really? I'm not surprised. Asami's a lucky lady."  
  
"Why do y-you think Asami would have done this?!" Her voice cracked and the butterflies in Korra's stomach churned.  
  
"Please. After the wedding you both take off to the spirit world for two weeks doing who-knows-what, without telling anyone and giving no explanation as to why. And if anyone mentions it, you get all flustered. Not to mention no one can find you two in separate rooms," Pema sighed and struggled not to laugh, "It doesn't take a detective to comprehend what's been going on. I'm surprised Tenzin hasn't figured it out yet."

"Y-you're not upset are you?" That was the only thing Korra could think to say. She knew it was a ridiculous question, but she had to say something. It would be even more embarrassing in silence.  
  
Pema laughed again,"Why would I be upset? I'm proud of both of you. You two just need-" She looked at the mark and chuckled, "..restraint."  
  
Korra flushed deeply at the word and caused Pema to laugh even harder. _Make it stop._  
  
"Haha, okay. I'm done torturing you for now." The nonbender pushed the collar of Korra's shirt upward and closer to her neck, making it more hidden, "There, That's as good as it's going to get. Don't forget to be careful with your movements. Now go, Tenzin's probably gone mad by now."  
  
Korra rushed to the curtain to get away from the embarrassment that filled the room, And Pema went back to scrubbing dishes and humming a calming song.  
  
"Oh, and Korra!" Pema raised her voice so the avatar could hear her from the other room.  
  
_Oh Spirits, what now?_ "Yes?" She poked her head out of the curtain.  
  
"Don't forget to breathe; You're as red as an apple." She talked soothingly, not turning away from the sink.  
  
_..Oh._ "Thanks."  
  
  
  
****  
  
  


"Be still Ikki, the game is about balance and concentration!" Tenzin was standing on one arm, balancing his entire weight onto his limb. All of the new air recruits except Kai were dismissed for a few days to go visit their families, so with nothing to do, Tenzin came up with a game to keep the children in line. It wasn't working very well, but at least it was passing the time.  
"But Daaddy I'm bored! My hands are starting to hurt, can I quit? When do you think lunch will be ready? I'm so hungry! Where's Korra? Why isn't she here yet? She should be hungry too-" Ikki went from one random question to the next, standing on both of her hands and trying to keep balance.  
  
"Me too Tenzin! You know how bad my tummy gets when I don't have food for long." Bumi pouted, pursing his bottom lip. "Bum-Ju is getting hungry too!"  
  
"Spirits don't get hungry, Bumi." Kya shouted, keeping her eye on the blue spirit fluttering around her brother, who was struggling to keep stability. She was sitting on the sidelines with Jinora and Kai, who were reading a book. "Wait, can they?"  
  
"Nope." Jinora flipped to another page, completely ignoring the others.  
  
"Dad, where's Korra? Didn't you call her friends? Why isn't she here? Did something happen-" Ikki fumbled, crashing to the ground with her last question. "Oww."  
  
"She'll be here shortly, Ikki." Tenzin huffed.  
  
"If by shortly, you mean 'right now', then sure." Bumi stated, using one of his hands to point at Korra walking to the courtyard. He struggled to retain his balance with one hand, and crashed to the ground along with Ikki.  
  
"MY COMMANDING OFFICER HAS RETURNED!" Meelo shouted, jumping on his feet again and running to Korra.  
  
Ikki shrieked, "What?! Where!? Wait for me!", and ran to her other side, fumbling again trying to catch up with Meelo.  
  
"Hi Korra! We missed you! Why are you all red? Did you get a sunburn? Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Yes, Ikki, I'll be fine." Korra hissed with gritting teeth. Hopefully she'll catch the message and not mention her flush, even if it is obvious.  
  
"You're in trouble young lady!" Meelo yelled, pointing at Korra.

"I thought I was your commanding officer." She laughed with a smug grin.  
  
"Oh."  
  
When the avatar and her two little henchmen walked into the yard, she was greeted by a now standing Tenzin, who was crossing his arms with a stern look.  
  
"Look, Tenzin, I know what you're going to say, so before you say it, I want you to know I'm sorry." Korra pouted like a child. If it works with Ikki and Meelo, It could work with the avatar, right?  
"Korra, I told you again and again that you have a set time to be home. I almost called Lin for a search party! First you go to the spirit world for two weeks without telling anyone, now this?! Someone could easily be out there for you! I don't-" He took a deep breath and collected himself. " I don't want you to be hurt, is all."  
  
"Tenzin, Don't worry. I'm an adult. I know how to take care of myself. Not to mention I know how to kick some butt when needed." Korra started to punch the air to prove herself. "I'm the avatar, I got this."  
  
"Yeah, give her a break Tenzin!" Bumi was back on his feet again and strutting to the airbender master, "All she did was sleep over somewhere else, what's so bad about that?"  
  
Tenzin pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed with a resentful face.  
"I guess I'll let this slide Korra. But please tell me next time."  
  
Kya lifted herself off of the ground and patted the dust off of her top, "Since Korra's here, can we go help Pema with lunch while Korra watches the kids? It's getting extremely boring just watching you two stand on your hands like a couple of monkeys."  
  
"I won't mind taking care of them until lunch. You guys can go ahead!" Korra smiled and ruffled Meelo's hair.  
  
"I suppose if you don't mind," Tenzin pondered, "Come on Bumi, let's go."   
  
"But Tenzinn-" " She's making your favorite, Bumi." Kya interjected, making her way out of the courtyard.  
  
"Dumplings and rice?! Come on Bum-Ju!" Bumi ran to the kitchen.  
  
When the adults were out of sight and earshot, Korra plopped down next to Jinora and Kai, "Where's Rohan? I thought he would enjoy that game."  
  
"He's taking a nap. I'm glad he didn't play. It's bad enough that I had to listen to Ikki's rambling all morning." Jinora yawned and placed their book down, giving Kai and Jinora's attention to Korra.  
"Someone's grumpy today." Ikki muttered.  
  
"No, just tired," She faced Korra, "Tenzin didn't quiet down about how you weren't here last night."  
"Yea, it was pretty maddening," Kai coughed.  
  
"Poor things," Korra laughed, "Well, I'm here now."

Meelo bounced on her lap, "I'm borredd. Can we go do something?'

Ikki jumped with excitement, "Ooh! I have an idea! We can go ride the flying bison! Or maybe climb the cliff? Ooooh! How about-"  
  
"How about something we can do _before_ lunch is ready, Hotshot?" Korra reached for Ikki, dragging her over and giving her a noogie.  
  
"Heyy! Watch it!" She shrieked.  
  
"How about you show me that game you were playing?" Korra smiled, placing Meelo next to her as she stood up.  
  
"Oooh! alright! So you just stand on your arms like this," Meelo demonstrated, and Korra and Ikki did what they were told.   
"If you want to, you can use one arm. But if you do that, you can't go back to two!" He demonstrated again, "..And whoever's the last man standing wins!"  
  
"Sounds simple enough," Korra stated, keeping her balance.

"You try doing this with Dad, you lose every time!" Ikki huffed, already stumbling, but luckily keeping her stability in time.  
  
"You guys look ridiculous!" Kai laughed, making Jinora laugh as well.  
  
A smile grew on Korra's face. She bounced back to her feet and started to run after the little boy, "I'll show you ridiculous! C'mere!"  
  
The sudden outburst startled him and he took off running, "Jinora help!" "I'm not the one that tormented the avatar." Jinora fell back laughing, and the other contestants did too. Korra caught up to Kai and squished him into a hug,  
  
"Hey, Watch the hair! Let me go!" "Don't know, break yourself free then I'll think about it" Korra chuckled, starting to shift her weight over Kai, making him topple to the ground.  
  
"Score one for Korra!" she laughed with Kai still under her.  
  
"Move your big butt, you're crushing me!"  
  
Their laughter echoed throughout the yard and back into their ears. Other than the avatar and Kai, they were all on their backs dying. Korra was laughing so hard, Kai found a vulnerable spot and blasted out of her grasp with air.  
  
"Aww, that's not fair, you cheated!" Korra struggled to say without snorting again.  
  
"You started it-" Kai's smug grin turned ghastly, "I'm sorry Korra! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Korra looked down to see her collar as far away from her neck as possible and her hair behind her ear, leaving the large bruise to clearly see. Kai's shocked voice alerted Jinora and her younger siblings into attention.  
  
"No, no! Kai, it's okay! You didn't do it! I already had it!" Korra hastily said, trying to fix her collar. What was she supposed to do? Let him believe he hurt the all powerful avatar? His ego would never deflate after that.  
  
"Oh, alright. I thought I hurt you. Wait, why do you have it then?" His voice became more curious than shocked.  
  
"I umm..Don't worry about that! It's fine." Korra blushed and tried to assure him.  
  
"But you're hurt! And why are you red like that?"  
  
"It's cuz you're in _loooveeee_ " Ikki giggled, laying on her tummy and holding her head up with her hands.  
  
"Ikki! What gave you that idea?!"  Korra blushed even harder.  
  
"You only blush around Asami." Ikki cheered, "And if you blush about something like that it must have come from Asami. You also talk about her a lot. And stay over there a lot. and-" Ikki kept going on and on.  
  
"She has a point, Korra." Jinora chuckled, walking over to Kai and pulling him over to the sidelines.  
  
Korra sat down next to Ikki and ruffled her hair, "You know, for a kid, you're smart." 

"So I'm right! I knew it!" Ikki giggled again and rolled over on her back, resting her head on Korra's lap.  
  
"Not a word of it to anyone.. You got it?" She chuckled, pointing her finger at the tip of Ikki's nose, "Especially you loudmouth."  
  
Three simultaneous variations of 'Yes''s filled the area, followed by a giggly "Yes commanding officer!" and a salute by Meelo.  
  
Soon the laughter erupted again and they were all as bubbly as ever. They almost missed Pema calling them for lunch, if it wasn't for them needing to catch their breaths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I was going towards the end, but I like it.  
> Thank you for reading, and i hope you have a super awesome fantastic splendid amazing day~!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Any comments or criticism would be appreciated if you had any~!  
> Planning on writing the next chapter soon!  
> Thank you for your time and I hope you have a super fantastic awesome splendid amazing day~!


End file.
